XXX?
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Saat Ichigo sedang menikmati acara belajarnya, Rukia tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Rukia ajukan. Apakah yang Rukia tanyakan? / One-shot ajah XD


Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang remaja SMA Karakura kelas 3 yang tergolong sebagai murid cukup pintar. Ichigo selalu berhasil menduduki ranking 15 dari 300 siswa. Remaja yang memiliki wajah tampan, rambut jabrik berwarna kulit jeruk, badan tinggi, tubuh atletis dan jago hampir dalam semua bidang olahraga ini hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna. Hanya saja meski wajahnya rupawan, karena kerutan permanen di dahinya dan ia jarang tersenyum lepas, Ichigo jadi sedikit di takuti oleh para murid perempuan. Meski takut, para murid perempuan mengagumi dan mengakui bahwa mereka nge-fans dengan Ichigo. Jaman sekarang perempuan mana yang bisa menolak lelaki setipe Ichigo? Author aja kesengseng kok lihat Ichigo! #bletak!

Sebelumnya, Ichigo sebenarnya bukan cuma seorang pelajar biasa. Dia adalah shinigami daiko atau shinigami pengganti. Takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan Kuchiki Rukia, wanita shinigami yang menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus keluarganya yang di ambang kematian. Dengan cara perpindahan kekuatan atau transfer, Ichigo mendapat seluruh kekuatan shinigami milik Rukia hingga merubahnya menjadi seorang shinigami pula. Namun darah manusianya masih tetap ada, maka ia di sebut-sebut sebagai pengganti dewa kematian.

Ichigo memang anak terkesan berandalan, tapi seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, jangan meremehkannya! Otak Ichigo encer! Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, Sastra, Sejarah, Fisika, semua pelajaran di kuasainya. Termasuk biologi. Jika kita mendengar kata 'biologi', tentulah banyak remaja nakal yang langsung berpikiran 'reproduksi'. Dan kini itulah yang membuat Ichigo sedikit bermasalah dengan teman wanita shinigaminya yang keras kepala menanyakan apa arti dari salah satu bahasa dalam kamus biologi. Sex. Kata itu memang sangatlah tabu, namun kata itu pun juga tidak berdosa karena memang jika sudah waktunya, semua remaja-remaja akan tahu apa makna kata tabu tersebut.

"Ichigo, sex itu apa?"

Dan kepala Ichigo langsung pusing berpikir menemukan jawaban tepat untuk gadis polos yang menanyakannya.

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo (s), Abal, Gaje, Ada selipan jawa, Dll.**

**XXX?**

Dalam posisi nyaman dan tak bergeming sedikitpun, Ichigo tetap duduk manis di meja belajarnya sambil membalik lembar halaman buku pelajarannya. Kamarnya begitu sunyi senyap, memberi efek konsetrasinya menjadi kuat. Tapi keadaan gadis yang sama sedang fokus pada sebuah buku bertolak belakang dengannya. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis mungil yang tidak niat membaca buku dan hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjang milik Ichigo terus mengeluh atau menggumam tidak jelas. Banyak uneg-uneg di hatinya yang ingin di sampaikannya pada Ichigo. Sayangnya ia tidak berani mengganggu acara Ichigo yang asyik berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Dasar remaja pintar. Rukia jadi heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa kepintaran Ichigo tetap awet? Padahal selain statusnya sebagai pelajar yang selalu berurusan dengan pelajaran rumit, ia juga berurusan dengan hollow-hollow dan pekerjaan itu pastinya menyita waktu belajarnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Rukia menyerah. Ternyata memang tidak baik jika harus menahan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat kuat! Gadis bermata violet tersebut menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ichigo. Kakinya yang tak menapak tanah dikarenakan tinggi tubuhnya tidak memadai terawang-awang. Rukia mulai beraksi melancarkan pertanyaan untuk sang remaja pintar di depannya.

Mula-mula Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo. Setelah di panggilnya, Ichigo hanya merespon panggilan itu dengan gumaman seruputan kopi susu yang menemani acara belajarnya. "Ichigo, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Ichigo sejenak berhenti meminum kopinya. Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab perkataan Rukia. "Yeah, boleh saja. Kau mau tanya apa?" Ichigo kembali menyeruput kopinya. Wajah Rukia bahagia dan matanya berbinar, senang karena Ichigo bersedia menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu berputar dalam otak dan mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Sex itu apa, Ichigo?"

BRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSH!

Keajaiban dunia baru telah di temukan! Air terjun kopi susu! Ah, kumat deh ngawurnya. Yang tadi itu adalah semburan maut dari Ichigo. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan nista yang di lontarkan Rukia, Ichigo terkaget-kaget sampai menyemburkan kopi susunya. Alhasil Ichigo kini memojok meratapi nasib sambil mendekap buku pelajarannya karena basah oleh tumpahan semburan kopi susunya. Mampuslah dia, mana buku pelajaran ini besok di gunakan pula.

"Grrr! Rukia, da-darimana kau tahu kata itu, hah?" selidik Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo merona merah, membuat Rukia makin penasaran dengan arti kata yang di tanyakannya. Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai isyarat. "Rahasia. Pokoknya jelaskan saja, Ichigo! Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi! Ichigo, jawab pertanyaanku! Sex itu apa?" kembali Rukia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah hebat. Ichigo masihlah pemuda polos, ia belum pernah berpacaran layaknya para remaja-remaja jaman sekarang. Ciuman tidak pernah, apalagi melakukan hal yang seperti Rukia katakan. Tentu sulit untuknya harus menjelaskannya, ia harus pandai bermain kata-kata untuk menciptakan pejelasan dengan bahasa yang baik agar tidak memunculkan pikiran-pikiran kotor di otak adik shinigami paling di takutinya, Kuchiki Byakuya

"Err, etoo… anoo, itu," Ichigo makin salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini! Ia malah terjebak sendiri oleh pertanyaan Rukia. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana sampai menembus kebiasaan orang-orang luar negeri yang biasa melakukan hal itu. Mata hazel Ichigo sejenak melirik Rukia ragu. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang sangat penasaran. Sial, melihat Rukia yang seperti makin membuatnya tak bisa menolak pertanyaan itu.

"S-sex itu… hubungan yang dapat melahirkan anak,"

Omigosh. Ichigo akhirnya mengatakan seadanya yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan begini masalah sudah selesai bukan? Rukia membulatkan mulutnya sampai membentuk huruf O. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, seakan mengerti apa yang di jelaskan Ichigo kemudia tersenyum riang.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin anak! Ayo lakukan itu, Ichigo!"

GREEEEK!

Secara tidak sadar Ichigo menggigit dan merobek buku pelajarannya dengan giginya di karenakan ucapan Rukia. Langsung di benturkannya kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali sampai dahinya berdarah-darah mengenaskan. Rukia yang melihat tingkah aneh Ichigo pun segera menghentikan kelakuan Ichigo. "I-Ichigo, kau ini kenapa sih!" gertaknya penuh tanda tanya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu merasa kehilangan muka. Seseorang, siapa saja! Tolong bantu Ichigo merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada shinigami polos ini!

"R-Rukia, bisa kau keluar sebentar dari kamarku? Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu." Ichigo memegangi kepalanya layaknya orang pusing banyak pikiran. Akhirnya Rukia menurut saja daripada Ichigo semakin tak waras nantinya. "Baiklah. Nanti aku kembali lagi ya!" gadis berambut pendek itu akhirnya berjalan mantap keluar kamar Ichigo. Setelah dia menutup pintu kamar Ichigo, suasana dalam kamar sang pemuda rambut jeruk itu menghening. Segera saja Ichigo menggeledah tumpukan buku-buku pelajarannya yang ia ingat ada salah satu bab yang membahas tentang itu! Yah, itu! Ichigo begitu teliti memeriksa tiap-tiap rangkuman bab-bab dalam buku biologinya, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang di tanyakan Rukia dan pembahasannya dengan bahasa yang tidak memancing atau mengandung unsur vulgar. Bingo! Wajah Ichigo berseri-seri begitu menemukan bab permasalahan apa yang di tanyakan Rukia tadi bagaikan menemukan alamat asli yang sebelumnya kekasihnya memberikan alamat palsu padanya. Ke mana~ ke mana~ ke mana~ ku harus mencari ke mana~ kekasih tercinta~, hoalah! Malah nyanyi lagu Ting-Ting!

"Bab ini… yeah! Ini yang kucari!" gumam Ichigo sambil terus membaca tiap-tiap kalimat yang tertera dalam bukunya. Namun ternyata masalahnya tidak terselesaikan begitu saja sesuai harapan. Kerutan di dahinya nampak setelah membaca penjelasan dalam bukunya.

Sex, sex adalah hubungan atau kegiatan yang di lakukan untuk mempertemukan sel sperma dan sel telur.

Ichigo mulai membayangkan jika ia menjelaskan pada Rukia sesuai di buku. 'Ichigo, sperma itu apa? Sel telur itu apa?' mbonjrotlah dia jika di tanya tentang itu semua oleh Rukia. Kembali Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja. Seseorang, tolong Ichigo!

Tunggu, otak Ichigo menemukan satu lagi tempat di mana ia dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Melalui media internet! Yah, pastilah Ichigo akan menemukan banyak penjelasan seputar itu dari mbah gugel. Secepat shunpo, Ichigo segera mengambil ponselnya yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan dunia internet.

Segera jari-jari lincahnya mengetik tulisan tentang sesuatu yang di butuhkannya di kotak search. Dan... rupanya memang tidak mudah harus menjelaskan sesuatu berbahan dewasa memakai bahasa halus. Bukannya mendapat jawaban baik, jawaban yang di temukannya dalam media internet lebih blak-blakkan di luar perkiraannya.

'Itu adalah masuknya -pip- ke dalam -pip-'. Karena kata-katanya terlalu vulgar, author sensor yah. Ichigo hampir putus asa kalau saja otaknya tidak menemukan jalan buntu! Yah, otak Ichigo itu cemerlang, dengan otak encernya, pastilah ia menemukan berbagai ide untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Masih memegang ponsel, ia mulai menggeledah isi kontak ponselnya. Di panggilnya salah satu dari beberapa macam kontak di ponselnya. Ponsel itu kemudian di posisikan di dekat telinganya, menunggu sambungan terima dari lawan bicara yang di telponnya.

"Moshi-moshi~!" terdengar jawaban dengan suara centil yang tentu di buat-buat. Ichigo menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum menanyakannya bagaimana cara ia menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"A-ano, Rangiku-san, aku... butuh bantuanmu," malu-malu Ichigo bertanya.

"Oh, silahkan saja, Ichigo! Kau ingin minta bantuan apa? Aku siap membantumu!"

Ichigo berdiam sejenak. Mengingat bagaimana model sifat Rangiku yang 'begitulah', Ichigo jadi khawatir. Jika ia nekat bertanya tentang apa yang di maksud XXX, maka bisa-bisa Ichigo sendiri di anggap mesum. Dan berita itu akan menyebar luas sampai terdengar di telinga Renji, tukang sebar-sebar informasi. Akhirnya Ichigo mengurungkan untuk bertanya. Eh, bukan, ia cuma mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Ano, Rangiku, di Soul Society, siapa yang sudah menikah?" pintar bukan? Menanyakan pada seseorang yang sudah menikah dan berpengalaman tidak akan memalukan.

"Hah? Yang sudah menikah? Ummh... yeah, ada sih satu di Gotei 13 ini. Tapi sayang sekali istrinya telah lama meninggal dunia, sekarang dia menduda. Dia dekat dan kenal baik denganmu loh, Ichigo!"

"Eh? S-siapa?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou!"

KROMPYAAANG! Kalau saja saat ini Ichigo memegang gelas, piring, sendok, garpu, entong, wajan, sotel, uleg-uleg, baskom, ember, ciduk, gayu-halah! Pokoknya benda pecah belah pasti saat ini akan terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping dengan indahnya. Namun yang tadi hanya khayalan belaka. Ichigo baru ingat hal sepenting itu bahwasanya Byakuya sudah menikah dengan kakak Rukia. Beranikah dia tanya apa arti XXX? Oh, pasti tidak apa kan asal Ichigo tidak bilang bahwa Rukia-lah yang nyatanya menanyakan hal tabu itu kepadanya. Ganbatte, Ichigo!

**# # #**

"B-Byakuya," Ichigo memanggil nama Byakuya karena tidak terdengar lagi suara Byakuya yang di teleponnya setelah kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia itu memberi salam. Suasana tegang begini semakin membuat Ichigo nggak 'ngeh'.

"... kau mau bicara apa, Kurosaki?" suara dingin Byakuya berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi tubuh Ichigo. Seperti mandi keringat.

"A-anooo, kudengar kau... uhm, itu, jangan marah ya," sebelum melemparkan pertanyaan pada sang harimau, Ichigo meminta Byakuya untuk tidak lepas kendali setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Sementara dari seberang sana, Byakuya masih tetap bertampang datar, tidak terlalu mempedulikan Ichigo.

"Yah. Kau bicara apa? Jangan buang-buang waktuku dengan omongan tak bergunamu."

"Etoo... ano, kau ber-statuskan menikah dan pernah merasakan menjadi suami dari kakak Rukia bukan?"

"Yah. Lalu?"

"... berarti kau pernah melakukan XXX kan? Bisakah kau memberitahuku atau menjelaskan padaku arti dari XXX dengan bahasa yang... lembut?"

Tak terdengar lagi suara apapun. Hening. Sunyi. Senyap. Sepi. Mampring (?). Ichigo masih belum menutup teleponnya dan sabar menunggu jawaban Byakuya walau suara dari lawan bicaranya tidak lagi terdengar. Oh, Kami-sama, mohon ampunanmu! Jangan sampai Ichigo di buat sekarat oleh Byakuya setelah ini! Sementara itu, kalian ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Byakuya? Jangan! Itu privasi Byakuya!

"Kurosaki,"

"Y-ya?" hati Ichigo sedikit lega mendengar nada suara Byakuya tidak menunjukkan emosional. Tapi samar-samar, ia mendengar suara hembusan napasnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya. Aku sempat terkejut karena kau berani menanyakan hal tabu begini, tapi mengingat usia-mu yang telah cukup dewasa, aku akan memberitahumu. Penjelasan sex adalah sebuah hubungan dari sepasang suami-istri sebagai bentuk kasih sayang, kesetiaan, cinta, dan hasilnya dari semua itu akan terlahir sang buah hati dari kedua sepasang suami-istri tersebut. Bukan hanya bermodalkan napsu, kau harus tahu jika hubungan itu adalah kewajiban bagi seorang suami kepada istrinya untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Intinya, sex adalah kegiatan yang mendasarkan kasih sayang sesama pasangan."

Cengoh. Ichigo luar biasa cengo dengan jawaban yang di terimanya dari Byakuya. Tidak di sangkanya, ternyata Byakuya luar biasa hebat merangkai kata-kata lebih baik darinya. Mulut Ichigo sampai menganga tak percaya karenanya. Dari mana Byakuya bisa berbahasa seperti itu? Sekolah di mana? Ichigo jadi ingin mendaftar!

"Kurosaki?" kali ini ganti Byakuya yang sedikit heran karena tak mendengar suara Ichigo dari teleponnya. Ichigo buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas penjelasan Byakuya yang sangat membantunya. Yeah, sangat-sangat-sangat membantu! Dengan begini, Rukia akan paham apa arti dari yang di tanyakannya tanpa ia harus mengotori pikiran polos teman shinigaminya itu.

**# # #**

"Jadi, apa yang dimaksud se-"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, buru-buru Ichigo membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Rukia baginya sangatlah tabu karena dapat memancing otak-otak dewasanya. "Sudah, jangan lagi bilang itu! Ganti kata yang akan kau ucapkan tadi dengan XXX, mengerti?" Rukia mengangguk menurut pada Ichigo. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ranjang kamar Ichigo untuk memulai membahas pertanyaan Rukia. Muka Ichigo sedikit merona merah sebelum ia memberitahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Rukia. Sangatlah memalukan baginya harus menjelaskan salah satu kegiatan orang dewasa kepada seorang gadis polos dari dunia lain itu.

"J-jadi... XXX itu adalah suatu kegiatan, ritual, atau kewajiban sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah untuk membentuk keluarga kecil yang mereka dambakan. Kau... paham kan?"

Rukia diam dan masih menatap Ichigo. Kedua mata violetnya berputar ke bawah, menunduk. Wajahnya menjadi gusar setelah mendengar balasan Ichigo. Reaksi Rukia tentu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar untuknya. Apakah jawabannya kurang tepat?

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengerutkan dahinya semaksimal mungkin ala seorang profesor. "Aku bingung. Soal yang kuterima dari teman-teman sangatlah singkat dan padat, tapi ternyata jawabannya begitu banyak. Susah ya jadi pelajar!"

Kali ini Ichigo yang terheran-heran. "Soal biologi kan? Uhm, memang begitulah jawabannya!"

"Bukan, bukan soal biologi!"

"Lalu soal apa? Ipa? Ips? Agama? Matematika? Fisika? Bahasa Inggris?" kumat deh ngawurnya Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. Gadis mungil itu kemudian turun dari ranjang Ichigo lalu pergi. Beberapa menit Ichigo di tinggalkan dalam kamarnya sendiri, Rukia pun akhirnya datang kembali membawa selembaran kertas. Di serahkannya lembaran tersebut pada pemuda berambut oranye itu. Sang pemuda dengan tatapan bingung hanya menerima lembaran yang di berikan Rukia padanya. Di cermatinya tulisan-tulisan yang tertera dalam lembaran itu. Matanya terpaku pada apa yang kini telah di bacanya. Muka Ichigo memucat, membiru, jadinya gado-gado deh.

**BIODATA**

**Name : Kuchiki Rukia**

**School : Karakura High School**

**Age : 16**

**Phone Number : -**

**Sex:**

"Teman-teman wanitaku menyuruhku untuk mengisi biodata ini. Lalu bagian sex, aku tidak tahu artinya. Makanya aku tanya padamu!"

Ichigo masih diam. Hening beberapa saat,

JDOOOK! JDOOOK! JDOOOK!

Ichigo menjedok-jedokkan, membentur-benturkan, menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali menyesali kebodohannya.

"H-hey, Ichigo! Lalu apa yang harus ku-isikan bagian ini?"

Ichigo yang pikirannya sudah di kuasai kekesalan akibat tertipu oleh pertanyaan Rukia, dengan ngawurnya menjawab, "TULIS SAJA 'OH YES!-OH NO'!"

**# # #**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa antara Ichigo dan Rukia, di lain tempat, Soul Society, saat ini Rukia sedang sibuk membantu sang kakak tersyangnya di divisi 6 untuk menata tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dokumen. Mata abu-abu Byakuya terfokus pada lembaran dokumen yang tengah di bawanya, ia tak sempat melirik bahwa keberadaan adiknya cukup dekat, tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengatakan dengan gumaman apa yang sedang di bacanya. Salah satu pertanyaan tertera dalam biodata yang harus di isi-nya.

"Sex..."

Seketika Rukia menoleh karena mendengar suara kecil kakaknya tertangkap dalam pendengarannya. "Nii-sama? Nii-sama bingung apa artinya itu? Aku tahu! Jawabannya 'Oh Yes! Oh No!'"

Jawaban Rukia sukses membuat Byakuya bungkam. Otak cerdasnya tentu tahu apa maksud sesungguhnya dari apa yang di katakan Rukia meski sang adik tidak tahu. "Darimana kau tahu jawaban itu, Rukia?"

"Dari Ichigo! Ichigo yang menjelaskannya padaku!"

Diam-diam, tangan Byakuya mulai bergerak menarik senbonzakura dari sarungnya. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, sepertinya Byakuya harus mengurus bocah SMA yang mengajari adiknya tentang dunia yang harusnya belum boleh Rukia ketahui.

**-END-**

Holaaa~ Hyah, Hiru balik dengan fic makin ancur yah! XD

Ohoho, aslinya ini fic terinspirasi dari fand ff7 ama masa kecil Hiru yang juga bertanya-tanya tentang 'itu' wkt ngisi biodata pake B. Inggris, tapi Hiru rubah dengan buanyak perubahan. Hehe,

Yosh, fic ini khusus buat arek-arek kampusku yang lagi merayakan HUT-nya! Wuah, met ultah, my campustercintakupolephel! #Belajar jadi alay, wuakakakakak XD

N khusus juga buat semua reader yang biasa ikutin fic2ku, moga ini cukup menghibur kalian ^^

Yosh, repiu yah! Repiu akan di bales di PM ^^v

N... Sayonara, Hiru mau hiatus lama dulu karena kesibukan mengajari adek Hiru yang udah kelas 9 buat persiapan UN. Mohon doanya juga ^^


End file.
